


i wish i could speak to you, princess.

by cherisbetterthanmary



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: ??? - Freeform, F/M, POV Link, Zelink Angst, botw, late happy birthday to mary, link loves zelda, maybe lightly, this is specifically made for mary, zelink fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherisbetterthanmary/pseuds/cherisbetterthanmary
Summary: You're the absolute best and worst person in my life, princess. You're temper is extraordinary, you're defiance is unruly, and you're as stubborn as a child. But none of that matters compared to how generous and caring you are. Each day I watch over you, your walls fall; though it may be because of the sadness and desperation for power that hangs on your shoulders, I begin to see your true self more. Each day and the closer we grow I begin to falter in my duties as your knight and desperately hope for a different life that allows me to be your friend rather than protector. Did you know you do this to me, princess? You're a lot crueler than one would believe, Zelda.





	i wish i could speak to you, princess.

Being by your side day after day tires you out. I had always told myself to be appointed as knight was the greatest honor, to become not just one, but the one to protect you, the princess, was even greater. Yet, I feel more so as the royal babysitter. I speak nothing, even after you insist to continue to disobey your father and lash out on me, I remain silent. Perhaps it’s because I feel empathetic towards you. I don’t understand it either, but I stand by my silent opinions on you acting childish. So why is it I can never bring myself to even fathom a life where I’m not by your side.

You’re frustrated at your father; I don’t know what to say in this situation except for that you are both doing your best. Am I allowed to say that? I don’t think so. So I won’t. You have a temper of a child’s, but you are a child still aren’t you? We both are, thrown into a war at such a young age. I continue to say to myself that you are not the posh princess the people of Hyrule want, but that is none of your fault. You were ripped from a childhood you never got; perhaps this is why I am empathetic. We both share the fact that neither one of us had a chance to grow up. Yet our personalities remain to be polar opposites, you are stubborn, and outspoken, while I fake composure and silence. Maybe I’m jealous of you. You’re capable of showing your true self to others, unlike myself. You have an awful personality that you allow to shine through to certain people. I wish I could do that as well.

Princess did you notice that your walls you put up so well were beginning to fall around me? It may have been because you simply wanted the data of what would happen to me if I ate the frog you so desperately wanted, but you were opening up to me, and I to you.

I wish I could tell you how I felt.

You had somehow became the absolute best and worst person in my life, princess. You're temper is extraordinary, you're defiance is unruly, and you're as stubborn as a child. But none of those matter compared to how generous and caring you are. Each day I watched over you, your walls fall; though it may be because of the sadness and desperation for power that hangs on your shoulders, I begin to see your true self more. The closer we grow I begin to falter in my duties as your knight and desperately hope for a different life that allows me to be your friend rather than protector. Did you know you do this to me, princess? You're a lot crueler than one would believe, Zelda.

Hyrule sees you as a failed princess and protector of them. I don’t agree with them. I, at first-hand, witness all the work and effort you put into for an answer to defeat calamity that hangs over our shoulders. I won’t tell you since I know you’ll get mad at me. How unfair of you. You continue to push aside your interests of the mysterious shrines popping up throughout the land and push yourself to focus on what your father wants. Visiting the spring of power had put you into a hole that none of the guardians can help you out of, I don’t believe anything I could say can help you either.

I wish I could help you.

You’re intuitions were correct. Calamity strikes us and we are all unprepared. We are all forced to fight with our lives on the line; I can see the horror in your eyes.  


I want to tell you words that can reassure you that everything will turn out right.

I can’t.

I remember seeing a light. A bright light. Hearing your voice after that had put me at ease knowing you were okay. I apologize for not being able to keep my oath on protecting you as your appointed knight, you protected me instead. 

It amazes me how much you have changed over a short period of time. 

I faintly recognized your figure leaving me in the temple, and for I suddenly regret not speaking out of place all those past moments. You were gone now. I suppose you always truly knew what to do. I can’t help it though, for just this once, when it’s too late, I’ll speak out to you.

“Don’t leave me.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is mainly for mary as a late birthday gift. i love her. she's my #1. that is all.


End file.
